


Crash

by eccedanoia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedanoia/pseuds/eccedanoia
Summary: Menurutnya, jika cinta perlu berkorban; pilihannya adalah mengorbankan yang ia cintai untuk merasa kehilangan.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 15





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic written on purpose for AoT Jukebox (@aotjukebox on Twitter) submission.
> 
> Still, all characters are belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kodansha.

"Tidak pernah aku percaya kalau cinta butuh korban, kalau kamu?"

Angin menyapu rambut Mikasa lembut, helainya yang tak panjang terbelai seiring matanya beralih pada udara di samping.

_"Mungkin."_

_"Apa yang akan kau korbankan kalau begitu?"_

_"Yang terlibat cinta denganku. Kamu?"_

_Iris biru tuanya menatap langit._

Kilap mata berwarna abu gelap kini menatap langit yang sama, setetes kristal cantik jatuh bersamaan dengan menutupnya kelopak mata yang mulai kehitaman.

Selalu begitu ketika kepalanya terangkat, memandang awan dengan tengadah.

"Padahal katamu aku."

* * *

**Song : Break My Heart Again - FINNEAS**

* * *

_Terkurung dalam sangkar emas._ Mungkin bukan suatu kalimat yang seratus persen akurat menggambarkan keterpurukan seseorang atas kehilangan. Membangun pagar kayu yang menjadi lebih kuat dari baja, adalah seorang Mikasa dalam setengah tahun terakhir. Relasi kelompok yang hancur akibat satu kepala yang teguh terpenjara dipaksakan untuk mengalir ikut arus dalam formasi rapuh.

Mikasa, diamnya adalah suatu hindar yang ia tunjukkan terang-terangan. Tiga puluh persen terkatupnya bibir dengan dua puluh persen ujaran pedas. Selebihnya, gadis itu memohon atas pengertian orang lain terhadap dirinya—untuk membiarkannya sendiri.

Tak kunjung lepas dari kalut setengah tahun lalu, usahanya untuk menjadi independen tak pernah dianggapnya sia karena kapasitas diri yang sudah disadari sejak kecil. Mikasa hanya tak beres menelaah cara kerja amigdala bersama hipokampus pada materi perkuliahan, mengendalikan emosi untuk berbaik hati kerja sama dengan ingatan.

_“Ceritanya cukup klise, untuk yang hobi membaca novel romansa akan tetap menggemaskan.” Gadis itu tersenyum, menoleh ke kanan, berbicara pada kekasihnya, “Berkatmu. Padahal aku lebih suka biografi.”_

_Toko buku bukan seharusnya menjadi destinasi kencan, tetapi obsesinya pada lembar tebal dengan rangkaian kata yang membentuk suatu cerita berhasil membawanya ke sana._

_“Ada suatu hal menarik yang kamu temukan?”_

_“Tidak. Cukup pada satu rak untuk hari ini.”_

Digenggam erat-erat tangan sendiri, Mikasa menatap jajar buku di hadapannya. Ia membaca berbagai judul novel romansa klasik yang didominasi oleh novel terjemah—rak berbeda dari yang kemarin, berjarak tiga langkah jauhnya. Mata gadis itu menyusur tiap senti, menyisir masing-masing judul, satu-satu diamati.

Atensinya terpaku pada sampul buku merah muda dengan tulisan burgundi yang ia asumsikan: menggunakan salah satu _font_ sans serif _uppercase_ yang acap kali digunakannya ketika merangkai presentasi mata kuliah psikologi kognitif.

Satu tangan Mikasa yang tergantung _totebag_ beruang berwarna krem bergerak, dengan inisiatif mengacak tatanan buku yang rapat. Warna sampulnya menarik mata, dengan ilustrasi sederhana dan total warna hanya tiga. Untuknya, yang sederhana begitu justru terlihat lebih elegan, setidaknya menjadi representasi intelek dengan dipajang di rak.

“Lang Leav,” Mikasa bergumam, menyeret jemarinya di antara baris buku, mencari tekstur kesat agar tak sekadar membaca sinopsis. Gadis itu tahu ia tak harus menilai buku dari sampulnya—setidaknya begitu kata orang-orang.

_“Aku kenal penulis ini.”_

“Aku pun.”

_“Kamu punya banyak bukunya. Bukannya dia penulis puisi?”_

“Aku juga baru tahu. Ini novel debutnya.”

_“Selamat.”_

“Aku akan ambil ini.”

Cerita cinta manis yang terbaca sekilas oleh Mikasa mengarahkan ia untuk melangkah ke meja kasir, membayar satu buku untuk satu hari itu. Cerita tentang kebohongan besar dan loyalitas seorang pasangan—dalam hatinya ia berkata, bertanya pada diri sendiri, _‘Apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku inginkan?’_

* * *

Jika bertanya tentang bagaimana rasa sakit perpisahan, Mikasa akan dengan mudah menjawab panjang lebar. Diam adalah pilihan, menatap nanar si penanya dan memalingkan pandangan sebagai dalih untuknya menahan tangis.

Hari kosong adalah waktu terbaik, paling tidak untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari kewajiban yang perlahan menjadi tekanan dengan makin bertumpuknya seiring waktu berjalan. Tidak harus akhir pekan untuk menjadi kosong, ini Rabu. Syukurnya berkali lipat ketika ia sadar tak perlu menonton serial favoritnya melalui rekaman ulang, mengetahui jadwal tayang adalah tiap Rabu malam.

Dengan kepala Mikasa yang manja pada sandaran ranjang, netranya mengedar pandang ke luar jendela, menatap gedung bertingkat yang terlihat himpit jika dilihat dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal sendiri. Belum pernah dirasanya puas tiap mencoba memandang ke luar.

“Kurasa cukup tinggi gedung ini untuk aku melihatmu kan, Levi?”

 _“Ejekanmu kali ini benar tidak masuk akal, Mikasa.”_ Sosok yang dipanggilnya sebagai Levi menyahut, ia sibuk di dapur menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk diri sendiri.

“Tidak. Gedung ini jauh lebih tinggi dariku, dan untuk apa pula aku mengejekmu?” Gadis itu berdecak malas, “Otakmu dangkal, bisa-bisanya berpikir aku mengejek dan membandingkanmu dengan gedung apartemen?”

_“Jaga omonganmu.”_

Mikasa berujar acuh, “Tidak peduli.”

Banyak kemungkinan tentang skenario otak Mikasa untuk mengejeknya, dalam kepala Levi. Pria itu memiliki bakat khusus untuk berburuk sangka, bahkan sampai ketika ia berpisah dengan Mikasa, dengan prasangka gadis itu akan membencinya seumur hidup.

_“Kamu sudah memberinya kepastian?”_

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

Ada dalam keduanya, saling memiliki dan merelakan dengan terpaksa—bersamaan. Ini adalah perihal yang serius. Mikasa, dengan Levi dalam matanya; adalah dua sosok yang tak mau melepas salah satu—masing-masing. Mikasa akan dengan senang hati menyusahkan diri sendiri untuk tetap bersama Levi.

Selalu dikatakannya oleh mereka, sebagai janji, _‘Tak ada kepastian yang harus diberi. Kamu selamanya milikku, aku selamanya milikmu.’_

“Apa, kepastian apa?”

_“Pada pria itu.”_

Hari ini Levi ingkar janji.

“Siapa? Jean?”

_“Ya.”_

Mungkin lima bulan jika ditotal, dengan sebulan setelah perpisahan Mikasa yang dirasa paling buruk, ia membangun benteng untuknya. Dua pria yang menurutnya gila, Yeager dan Kirstein, menjadi palu perusuh dalam pendiriannya untuk menjadi independen. Mikasa paling tak suka ketika harus bertaruh untuk prinsip yang ia pegang sendiri.

“Panas telingaku mendengarmu membahas Eren dan Jean, selalu begitu, diulang-ulang.”

_“Pada dasarnya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu.”_

Nadanya selalu ketus, seorang Levi yang berbicara seperti orang tak niat. Namun, entah apa yang membuat emosi gadis itu kalut. Ia tak membantah jika Levi mengatakan Jean dan Eren—dua pria itu—ada dalam pikirannya, “Kamu berisik, aku benci.”

_“Bencimu itu apa?”_

“Kamu diam saja.”

_“Menyedihkan.”_

Mikasa memilih untuk abai. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut, memutar ulang memori yang lama terakmulasi menjadi rasa sedih. Perbedaan yang dirasakan gadis itu, terkait Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager; dibandingkan Levi Ackerman seorang diri.

Renungannya menjadi satu yang mengalir, menguap menjadi awan. Dalam setengah jam ia tenggelam, warna hitam dan putih berangsur jadi satu dalam visual imaji yang ia ciptakan sebagai disket lama atas ingatannya sendiri. Bayang puing-puing yang hancur, jerit manusia dalam ketakutan dan siapnya atas rasa sakit.

Pikirannya membuat lupa bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam tumpukkan kain tebal, berkecamuk dengan naluri yang menjadi warna-warni suram; jatuh ke dalam dunia yang berbeda. Renungannya membuat Mikasa terus menggali, _siapa Levi? Siapa sebenarnya dia?_

_Levi … yang saat ini berdiri tidak lebih dari lima meter jauhnya._

Mata gadis itu terpejam, ia menarik nafas dalam dengan hati yang berdebar. Apa yang setengah tahun ini ia perbuat?

“Levi, kamu ada di sana?”

_“Ya.”_

Apa? Perpisahannya adalah enam bulan lalu. Mengapa Levi di sini, apa yang membuat pria itu di sini, bersama Mikasa?

Keinginan gadis itu?

Mikasa selalu ingin Levi untuk tetap di sana, menunggunya sampai siap. Berbicara pada ruang hampa, _bisa kamu datang? Bisa kamu hadir untuk sekadar di sampingku?_

Mikasa selalu ingin memeluk Levi setelah hari itu, ia hanya tak bisa.

Mikasa tak bisa.

“Levi,” Ia kembali berujar, suaranya bergetar seiring dia masuk dalam angan—tenggelam makin dalam, “Bisa kamu peluk aku?”

 _“Mikasa,”_ Suara itu, tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Mikasa panik, jantungnya berdegup cepat; berharap ia cepat kembali—hadir.

“Jangan sebut namaku, cukup peluk aku. Aku di dalam selimut, aku janji tak akan melihatmu.”

_“Hei, Mikasa—“_

“KEPARAT, JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU!” Satu teriakan keluar dari mulut Mikasa, ia histeris.

Mikasa selalu sadar tiap kali menjambak rambutnya.

Ini kali kesepuluh; keringat gadis itu mengalir dalam suhu ruang yang dingin, air mata kembali ia utarakan setelah sekian lama—berhenti semenjak kehadiran Levi kembali. Sesengguknya hebat dalam kesendiriannya dalam ruang yang tak begitu kedap.

_“Jangan bercanda.”_

_Pukul satu siang, selepas mata kuliah yang paling dibenci; satu kabar tersiar di seluruh stasiun televisi, bahkan tak lepas dengan desas-desus yang terucap oleh bibir mahasiswa di tiap sudut kampus._

_Mikasa berlari, menuju bandara._

_Terakhir ia merasa begitu bahagia mendengar suara bariton kekasihnya, ‘Penerbanganku ditunda.’_

_Tandanya Levi akan kembali, menemuinya lagi._

Mikasa sudah sempat membaca novel yang ia ambil di toko buku; permulaan tangisnya kembali. Dua manusia yang tersenyum satu sama lain, menyadari pelengkap masing-masing, mengerti karena keduanya sama.

Seperti Mikasa pada Levi.

Levi baginya adalah dirinya. Mikasa mencintai Levi sebesar ia mencintai dirinya. Mereka adalah sama. Levi adalah Mikasa, Mikasa adalah Levi.

Adalah suatu cerita sendiri, mengapa novel romansa selalu menjadi favoritnya—terlebih yang bersampul abu gelap dengan judul berwarna putih tanpa ilustrasi apa-apa, yang itu selalu dibacanya berulang.

Senyumnya terulas setelah sang penulis puas dengan apresiasi yang bertubi-tubi diucapkan oleh bibir merah muda cantik gadisnya, buku itu selalu terletak di samping ranjang Mikasa, dengan tanda tangan sang penulis; Levi Ackerman.

_Gadis itu terjatuh di pintu gerbang bandara, menyatu bersama tangis akan kehilangan dan hati yang terluka—hilang separuh._

_Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya merasa senang ketika Levi bilang akan pulang._

Mikasa selalu membenci kecelakaan pesawat setelah hari itu.

Levi tidak jadi kembali, ia membenci kecelakaan pesawat sebagai berita utama saluran televisi.

_“Aku akan kembali ketika kamu tidak baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Jangan ditunggu.”_

Ia selalu membenci bagaimana Levi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

“Kamu tak pernah berbohong padaku, Levi. Kamu selalu tepat janji, lalu kenapa ingkar?” Ia meringkuk dalam tangisnya. “Hal apa dariku yang kamu korbankan? Kamu selalu bilang aku yang akan jadi korban seandainya cinta memang butuh.” _Kenapa kamu yang hilang?_

_Aku mau kamu pulang._

Setengah tahun. Selama itu pula Mikasa merasa dirinya hilang dengan kembalinya Levi. Menerima tatap aneh setiap langkah, merasakan bahagianya sendiri.

Deru nafas berat yang mencoba tenang diutarakan dengan getar dalam selimut tempat ia meringkuk, “Kamu boleh pergi, Levi. Aku tahu, kamu hanya keinginanku—dan bukan kamu, kan?”

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka.

_Apa itu berarti Levi sudah pergi?_

Sepuluh menit rambutnya menutup setengah wajah yang berbaring menyamping—membelakangi pintu. Ia kembali berpikir, _seandainya, seandainya, seandainya—ia mendengar suara bariton itu lagi._

“Mikasa,”

“Kenapa belum pergi juga?”

“Apa yang kamu tangisi?”

Gadis itu bukan tipikal wanita yang akan dengan leluasa membuang air mata. Membendung dalam pondasi kuat fisik, menjaga citra kuat untuk dirinya; dan menangis sebagai rasa iba pada diri sendiri—ketika yang menimpa memang sebegitu besar.

“Kurasa kamu pembaca yang cepat, mengapa bukuku masih di sini?” Suara geratak seorang dalam aktivitas terdengar dari belakang Mikasa.

Tidak, itu tidak membuatnya takut.

“… Levi?”

“Aku kembali.”

Mikasa terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba paham situasi yang sedang dia hadapi, “Bisa kamu peluk aku? Aku tidak akan melihatmu.”

“Hah? Permintaanmu—“

“Lakukan saja.”

Mikasa rasa ia akan kembali gila untuk berbicara sendiri (lagi), menanti hempas angin dalam ruang hampa—penantian tanpa arti jika begitu. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Dalam lima detik, Mikasa sadar—persiapan dan rasa kembali gilanya yang kali ini sia-sia. Ranjangnya bergerak. Selimut tempat Mikasa bersembunyi tersingkap dalam satu kibas sebelum tubuh seseorang membuatnya hangat dengan pelukan dari belakang.

Mikasa merasakan geli ketika udara hangat menerpa lehernya yang basah oleh keringat. Suara bariton berbisik di telinganya, “Sial, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Mikasa.”

Saraf dalam tubuh gadis itu membuatnya bergidik dan berbalik badan dengan cepat.

“Levi?”

Pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit dan tujuh detik; iris abu kembali bertemu dengan iris biru tua, mata tegas sayu yang selalu mengintimidasi ketika bercanda, mata yang dirindukan—selama miliknya yang sedih menatap warna itu dalam setengah tahun setelah pisah.

Bibir Mikasa bergetar, menuntut penjelasan untuk dan atas dirinya sendiri; dan pria dengan bekas jahitan di wajah. _Apa yang terjadi?_

“Aku selamat.”

_‘Selamat.’—selamat?_

Lentik jemari Mikasa menyentuh rahang Levi, kulitnya dengan sempurna merasakan tusukan kecil dari janggut tipis yang tumbuh, menjadi pelengkap kesan maskulin pada rahang seorang pria di hadapannya, di depan matanya.

“Mengapa … baru kembali?” Pertanyaan Mikasa terujar dengan parau, perutnya berbunyi seiring gadis itu merasa gugup dan ragu, mencoba percaya dengan waktu yang sedang berjalan.

Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata dengan mengeratkan rengkuhnya pada Mikasa. Bukan lagi Levi yang akan menyahut tiap panggilan Mikasa seperti seminggu lalu, bukan Levi yang akan banyak ceramah dan bicara seperti sebulan lalu; bukan Levi dalam setengah tahun terakhir.

Hanya kalimat merendahkan yang terucap oleh Levi, “Perbaiki ingatanmu ketika aku bilang _jangan menunggu_.”

“Aku—“

“Kamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Mikasa.” Jemari pria itu meraih helai rambut gadisnya, meremasnya lembut—menyatakan cinta, ia rindu. “Aku kembali.”

* * *

* * *

Aroma bunga segar dengan sentuhan vanila yang manis, aroma yang selalu dengan senang hati dihirupnya dalam. Aroma seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Bibirnya semanis ceri, manis yang menjadi favorit seorang Levi Ackerman untuk terus ia rasakan—terus ia kecup, dan hisap sampai habis.

Keduanya tak lagi menjadi masing-masing, seorang gadis bersama sang pria yang terus terang tak suka melihat kekasihnya dalam titik rendah dengan tidak peduli pada yang terjadi—padahal, Levi juga sama saja.

“Apa kamu selalu meringkuk sambil menangis begitu?” Kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit mengejek.

“Sepertinya memang aku lebih menyukai dirimu dalam visual imajiku saja, Lev.”

“Aku bisa pergi kapan saja.”

“Jangan.”

Mikasa masih dengan bekas air mata menatap lurus ke arah Levi; melepas rindu dengan pandang, memarahi pria itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Uap dari teh hitam racikan Mikasa dengan diberi sedikit daun _mint_ menguar di sekitar cangkir. Aromanya tercium ke seluruh kamar tidur, dengan Levi yang duduk di meja kerjanya dulu, menghadap komputer portabel persis ketika ia bekerja untuk buku sampul abunya. Meja khusus untuk Levi beraktivitas selagi di apartemen Mikasa.

“Aku membencimu untuk ingkar janji.” Mikasa mengatakannya dengan tidak tega, sehingga ia pelankan suaranya. Mikasa ingin Levi paham betapa ia hancur setelah hari itu.

Ditatapnya wajah Mikasa yang menunduk, enggan memandang wajah Levi.

Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya, “Kupikir kamu akan membenciku seumur hidup.” Levi juga ingin Mikasa tahu, hancurnya seorang Mikasa adalah hancur pula baginya, “Maaf.”

Levi meraih dagu Mikasa yang tertunduk, menariknya untuk memberi kecup.

Mikasa tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi mudah menangis. Lembut bibir seorang Levi yang sedikit kering, gadis itu merindukan perasaan dan degup ketika ia mencengkram kemeja Levi dalam paut berdua seperti ini.

“Aku mempersilakanmu, untuk menghancurkanku sekali lagi.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> So ... yap! Ini perdana banget aku nulis fanfiction Rivamika walaupun memang aku penumpang kapal ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, huhu.
> 
> I made this fic in rush due to my responsibility for another works, semoga masih enak dibacanya, and ... hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
